Un jour sous la pluie
by Haikurouka
Summary: *Attention Lemon* Petite histoire imaginée suite à un de mes rêves (Bizarre je confirme). Je tiens à préciser que c'est mon premier Lemon et ma première vraie Fanfic - Soyez indulgents avec moi. C'est un Two-shot la suite est en cours et j'attends des reviews de votre part. Je vous laisse entre les mains d'Akashi, je n'y peut rien ses ordres sont absolus -
1. Chapter 1

Une fin d'après-midi pluvieuse balayait Tokyo. Cela n'empêchait pas pour autant les basketteurs de l'équipe du lycée Seirin de s'entrainer pour leur prochain tournoi comme tous les jours. Seulement si l'on tendait l'oreille, le gymnase qui aurait dû être bien animé, paraissait bien calme. Juste les gouttes incessantes qui frappaient le toit, les quelques halètements des joueur essoufflés raisonnaient… Et aussi un ballon… Un ballon qui rebondissait sans propriétaire finissant sa course contre la porte mécanique du complexe sportif. Tous les lycéens fixaient d'un air inquiet, le soi-disant destinataire du ballon qui venait de manquer pour la troisième fois sa passe. Un jeune adolescent ne mesurant pas plus d'1m70, au teint pâle et aux cheveux bleus clairs, un jeune adolescent de seconde nommé Tetsuya Kuroko. Celui-ci restait la tête baissé pointant vers le parquet brillant et il serrait les poings en signe de rage intérieure. Ces coéquipiers s'apprêtaient à lever le pied afin de lui poser de multiples questions énervantes, quand un hurlement de celui fit trembler les murs du gymnase.

« P'tain ! Fais chier ! »

Sans même laisser le temps à ses amis de répliquer, il marcha rapidement vers la porte de sortie qu'il fit claquer après l'avoir franchi. Alors là, personne ne s'y attendait. Tetsuya Kuroko, le garçon le plus impassible de l'équipe venait de hurler dans tout le lycée et de partir en trombe laissant ses amis dans l'interrogation.

 _Kuroko…Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

Voila la question que se posait principalement sa lumière, l'as de Seirin, Taiga Kagami. Ce grand rouquin aimait Kuroko bien plus qu'une simple amitié. Bien qu'il s'auto- persuadait que cela ne pouvait être réciproque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ombre qui semblait tourmenté depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine.

Tourmenté… Voilà qui était le juste mot. Kuroko, en effet, ne pouvait s'enlever son inquiétude de la tête. Tout cela partait d'un simple message vocal émis par son ancien capitaine, Seijuro Akashi, qui le rendait si interrogatif.

 _Tetsuya ? Depuis quand te permets-tu de me remplacer ? Ne crois pas que je ne vais pas réagir. Je viendrais te chercher moi-même s'il le faut Kuroko. Et je m'occuperais de ton copain aussi… Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi et tes sentiments avec. C'est à toi de choisir Tetsu, c'est soit tu gardes tes distance avec ce Kagami ou soit c'est moi qui m'en charge. Bonne journée mon joueur fantôme…_

Kuroko, trop obnubilé par ses pensées, ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il marchait sous la pluie depuis un moment. L'idée de devoir s'éloigner de son Kagami était inimaginable mais ce qui le rendait le plus nerveux, c'était de savoir très bien de quoi était capable Akashi.

Pendant ce temps, Kagami voulut rejoindre Kuroko dehors. Mais lorsqu'il leva le pied, le coach de l'équipe le retenu par le bras. Le regard triste faisait contraire avec son grand sourire. Riko dit alors au rouquin :

« **Laisse donc Kagami…** murmura-t-elle tristement, **L'entrainement n'est pas fini n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui, en effet…** _Comment fait-elle pour avoir le regard si triste et sourire ainsi en même temps ?_ **, J'arrive.**

 **-De toute façon, il reviendra. Il n'a pas pris ses affaires,** déclara Teppei souriant comme toujours.

 **-L'entrainement n'est pas fini, bande de paresseux ! Vous voulez le gagner ce tournoi, oui ou non ?** réplique le capitaine.

 **-Oui ! »**

Sans plus tarder, les ballons recommencèrent à rebondir et les grincements des baskets sur le parquet résonnaient. Cependant Kagami restait toujours inquiet.

 _Dès l'entrainement terminé, j'irai le chercher._

Kuroko, lui, venait de se rendre compte qu'il était trempé jusqu'au os et alla donc s'abrité sous un des porches qui longés les murs du lycée. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur, les genoux levés et la tête entre ceux-ci. Le bleuté resta ainsi immobile un moment. Soudainement des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Ceux-ci s'approchaient de plus en plus vers l'ombre assisse. Une main venue se poser sur les cheveux bleus mouillés du petit. Celui-ci releva la tête espérant voir son cher tigre mais son étonnement fut des plus grands. En effet, c'était bien un rouquin qui se tenait accroupi devant lui mais il était bien plus petit que celui espéré. Ne mesurant qu'environ 1m75, fixant Kuroko avec ses yeux hétérochromes et un sourire des moins rassurant aux lèvres, Akashi était à Tokyo et plus précisément au lycée Seirin. Kuroko écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit peu à peu la bouche afin d'interroger son ami. Mais lorsqu'il prononça sa première syllabe, l'index de l'empereur se posa délicatement sur celle-ci empêchant le plus petit de parler.

 **« Mon cher Tetsu, dis-moi, ne t'avais-je pas donné un ordre ? Si tu n'es point capable de m'obéir, je vais le faire moi-même et je compte bien te punir comme il se doit. Kuroko, mes ordres sont absolus. Retiens-le. »**

 _Seijuro… Ne me dis pas que…_

C'est alors que Kuroko se releva vite et essaya de s'enfuir. Grande erreur… Akashi étant bien plus rapide, il plaqua le bleuté contre le mur et mis ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête afin de bloquer une quelconque fuite de la part du petit. Akashi approcha dangereusement sa tête de celle de sa proie et en un geste rapide, il embrassa le jeune garçon. Le rouquin fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules du bleuté, tout en forçant l'accès à la bouche de Kuroko. Il fit pénétrer sa langue et commença une danse ardente avec sa jumelle. Tetsuya lui essayait de repoussé en vain Akashi en poussant son torse musclé par les entrainements. L'empereur ne se détachait de Kuroko que pour reprendre son souffle. Les mains de celui-ci étaient déjà descendu jusqu'aux cuisses du bleuté pendant qu'il continuait sa douce torture mélangeant leur salive. Kuroko, tant qu'à lui, servait quelques larmes pensant à son tigre et de ce qui va lui arriver s'il décide de sortir du gymnase. Ses yeux bleu ciel priait à cela.

 _Taiga… Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi, j'ai été égoïste et tu vas le payer à ma place…_

 **« Tu as peur pour ton Kagami, Tetsu ? Ton corps ne peut mentir… Si tu ne désires pas encore venir à moi…** **À** **ce moment, c'est moi qui irai à toi Kuroko ! »**

C'est alors qu'Akashi posa sa main sur la bosse que formait le short de Kuroko, le laissant deviner à la suite. Ce geste fit frémir le plus petit qui dégluti. L'empereur, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres, glissa sa main dans le boxer de sa proie et dès qu'il atteignit l'objet de son désir, le rouquin commença ses douces caresses. Les yeux hétérochromes de celui-ci ne quittaient pas le t-shirt blanc rendu transparent par la pluie de Tetsuya, qui laissait paraitre son torse et ses tétons. Tétons, qu'Akashi ne pût s'empêcher de mordiller à travers le vêtement. Kuroko, lui retenait son souffle afin de ne pas gémir sous les gestes de plus en plus rapide de son chasseur.

 **« Akashi… A… Arrête ! Je vais…** dit-en gémissant le jeune bleuté. **»**

Akashi, à la suite de ses mots, accéléra ses coups de poignée. Sous ses actes, Kuroko ne put se retenir encore et jouit en gémissant. Sa semence blanche coula sur les doigts d'Akashi, qui étira son sourire au maximum. Le chasseur s'approcha de l'oreille de sa proie, il la lécha et murmura ensuite :

 **« -Ce n'est que le début de ta punition, Tet-su**. **»**

Le plus petit déglutit nerveusement. Le pauvre n'avait plus de force mais essaya tout de même de repousser le jeune garçon se tenant devant lui. Celui-ci n'appréciant pas ce geste, posa ses mains sur les fesses de Kuroko et le fit se plaquer contre lui, se retrouvant ainsi torse contre torse. L'empereur passa sa main dans le boxer du bleuté et embrassa langoureusement celui-ci. C'est alors qu'Akashi fit pénétrer son doigt dans l'intimité du jeune adolescent. Tetsuya, sous cette sensation douloureuse, se crispa et se serra un peu plus qu'il ne l'était au part avant. Le doigt d'Akashi faisait de petit va-et-vient et des petits tours, avant qu'il n'ajoute un deuxième doigt pour réaliser des mouvements de ciseaux. Le baiser langoureux, qu'ils échangeaient, détendait de plus en plus la proie, ce qui permettait au chasseur d'incérer un troisième et dernier doigt dans l'intimité. Des gouttes de sueur se mélangeaient aux gouttes d'eau sur le front de Kuroko. Dès que le plus grand sentit que le petit était suffisamment préparer à ce qui allait suivre, il retira ses doigts et déboucla sa ceinture. Avec une grande rapidité, l'empereur plaqua violemment le bleuté face au mur et il fit glisser le short et le boxer de celui-ci sur ses cuisses. Il fit de même et d'un coup étrangement doux, fit pénétrer sa verge dans l'intimité de son compagnon. Tetsuya poussa un cri strident, vite étouffé par la main de Seijuro. Plusieurs larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la pauvre victime du grand empereur de Rakuzan. Il commença ses lents va-et-vient, tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque coup. Akashi rapprocha sa tête de l'oreille du bleuté afin de murmurer :

 **« -Je vais accélérer Tetsu… Et… Arrête de te retenir** , il prononça ses derniers mots avec une vois des plus aguicheuses.

 **-N…NON ! Akashi… S'il te plait ! »**

N'écoutant pas le petit, Akashi augmenta le rythme de ses coups. Kuroko se crispa de plaisir, il comprit qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible, sous cette révélation, il ne fit que la frapper de plus en plus rapidement. Ne pouvant se retenir plus et Akashi ayant donné le dernier coup de grâce, les deux garçons se mirent à jouir ensemble épuisés. Akashi se retira et se rhabilla aussitôt. Kuroko, tant qu'à lui, s'évanoui d'épuisement sous un des porches du lycée. L'empereur le rhabilla à son tour et partit.

 **« Je vais aller achever mon œuvre, j'aimerais tant que tu puisses l'observer… Seulement je te laisse là, tu finiras bien par la voir** , s'exprima Akashi disparaissant au loin. **»**

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux et leva sa main en direction du rouquin. Malheureusement, bien trop en mauvais état, il s'évanoui une seconde fois sous la sonnerie du lycée indiquant la fin de l'entrainement de l'équipe de Seirin.

 _Kagami…_

Au gymnase, l'entrainement venait à l'instant de finir. C'est alors que pendant que les basketteurs se mirent à ranger le complexe, Riko posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kagami et d'un geste de la tête, lui donna l'accord de partir chercher Kuroko. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Kagami acquiesça et courut vers la porte métallique. Un fois dehors, le rouquin se mit à courir à travers tout l'établissement, à la recherche d'une petite tête bleue. N'arrêtant pas de jeter des regards partout, il percuta quelqu'un à cause d'un bâtiment qui cachait le croisement des chemins abrités. Relevant les yeux, une main frottant sa tête percutée, le rouquin tomba face au capitaine de la génération miracle. Il ouvra grand les yeux et recula d'un pas. L'autre rouquin lui avait l'air satisfait ayant toujours son sourire sadique aux lèvres. Kagami l'avait déjà vu de loin quand il parlait à Kuroko, seulement c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait de si près.

 _Tu n'es pas là pour ça, Taiga… Allez ! Va chercher Kuroko._

Kagami secoua la tête et revenant sur son objectif premier demanda à l'empereur :

 **« -A…Akashi, tu n'aurais pas vu Kuroko ?**

 **-... »**

Le silence d'Akashi oppressait l'as de Seirin, qui fit volte-face. Akashi posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-là et la serra fort. Kagami tourna la tête et vu que les yeux hétérochromes de l'empereur brillaient de mille feu. La tête penché et le sourire en coin, il sortit avec une grande rapidité des ciseaux rouges de sa veste et relevant la tête lentement… Il plaqua violemment Kagami contre le mur malgré leur différence de gabarie et l'attaqua au visage d'un coup violent de ciseau. L'américain arriva de justesse à éviter le coup d'Akashi grâce à ses reflexes et sa grande vitesse. Tout de même, une grande ouverture se fit sur sa joue maintenant rouge sang. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre d'Akashi et toucha sa joue. Voila que le féroce tigre était réveillé, Taiga de sa main pleine de sang frappa violemment le petit rouquin qui tomba au sol. L'empereur à hauteur des jambes du dunkeur reprit ses ciseaux et les planta dans la cuisse de celui-ci. Kagami hurla sous la douleur de cet acte, il saisit les ciseaux et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il les retira vivement. Akashi, lui, se leva en prenant le cou de sa proie entre ses mains et mit sa tête près de l'oreille du boiteux. Tout en appuyant sur la blessure de Kagami avec son genou, il murmura :

 **« -Tetsu est à moi ! Ne t'avise plus de le regarder ainsi. Sinon… je le ferais souffrir comme j'ai pu le faire avant de m'occuper de toi.**

 **-Que ? Qu'as-tu fais à Kuroko !? Akashi ! »**

Akashi sourit puis relâcha sa prise lentement. Il se baissa, pris ses ciseaux rouge qui étaient au sol puis marcha en direction du portail menant à la sortie du lycée. Kagami ne pouvant courir, ne poursuivit pas le petit rouquin et le laissa partir. Pendant qu'il jetait de vives coups de têtes par ci et là afin de repérer le bleuté, il remarqua qu'Akashi pointait tout en marchant une direction du doigt. Incertain du chemin indiqué, l'as de Seirin hésita puis n'ayant aucune autre piste, il partit finalement dans la direction indiquée. Le pauvre rouquin n'avançait pas très vite et boitait, sa cuisse le lançait terriblement, mais heureusement, la plaie ne paraissait pas être profonde et vite guérissable. En suivant le chemin abrité, Kagami vit au loin un corps sans vie portant le short de l'équipe de Seirin.

 **« -KUROKO ! »**


	2. Chapter 2

Totalement paniqué, le rouquin se mit à courir malgré sa blessure. Il parcourut avec une grande rapidité, la distance qui le séparé de son ombre. Sa cuisse le lançait terriblement. Un fois arrivé près du corps évanoui de son bien-aimé, Kagami l'appela en vain puis essayant de le réveiller avec de multiples méthodes. Rien n'y faisait le bleuté restait inconscient. Kagami était totalement paniqué, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il sentit même les larmes lui montaient. Reprenant ses esprits, il conclut que le plus simple était encore de l'amener chez lui vu que ce n'était pas loin du lycée. De toute manière il ne pouvant pas laisser Kuroko ainsi. Sur ce, le grand dunkeur pris le jeune garçon sur son dos. Un bras portant celui-ci et l'autre un téléphone à la main.

 **« -Allô, Riko ?**

 **-Kagami ! Enfin je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Que fais-tu ? Tu as retrouvé Kuroko ?**

 **-Euh… Oui, seulement il est inconscient… Je l'amène chez moi. Peux-tu appeler chez lui ?** S'exprima Kagami avec mal.

 **-Hmmh… D'accord. On s'occupe de vos affaires et de prévenir les parents de Tetsuya. Bonne soirée Taiga.** Dit-elle rapidement avant de raccrocher au nez de son interlocuteur.

 **-… Elle est osée ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit avec son air coquin ?!** Ragea Kagami. **»**

Kagami rangea donc son portable dans sa poche et réajusta sa prise afin que Kuroko ne glisse pas. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'appartement de Kagami. Seulement, avec la blessure du rouquin qui l'empêchait de marcher vite, alors que la pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé, cela n'arrangeait rien. Les deux garçons étaient maintenant complètement trempés… Enfin arrivé au pied de l'appartement du dunkeur de Seirin, celui-ci s'empressa de rentrer totalement épuisé. Il déposa délicatement Kuroko sur son lit. Avant de le couvrir, il enleva avec mal et totalement gêné le t-shirt et le short trempés de Kuroko.

 _Heureusement qu'il dort sinon j'aurais été superbe mal à l'aise. Bon une serviette, ses cheveux sont trempés. Il va attraper froid._

En plus de cela, Le bleuté paraissait vidé de toutes ses forces. Kagami se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau. Là-bas, il saisit une petite serviette afin de sécher les cheveux du passeur de Seirin. Rendu à sa chambre, il y rentra sans bruit et délicatement essuya les tiffes bleus de son ombre. En sortant, sa tâche accomplit sans encombre, il observa d'un œil amoureux celui-ci endormir.

 _Raah ! Il est vraiment trop mignon !_

Le grand rouquin sortit et referma sa porte. Il décida de prendre une douche, l'entrainement n'était pas de tout repos et sa douloureusement course du lycée à chez lui l'avait trempé. En se dirigeant vers sa douche, il s'aperçut dans le miroir. Sa joie était encore pleine de sang. Il regarda vivement sa cuisse, elle était méchamment ouverte. Il se déshabilla et s'assis sur le bord de sa baignoire afin de soigner tout ça. Au fur et à mesure de sa manœuvre, il se rendit compte que ce n'était finalement pas grand-chose, ça faisait plus mal d'autre chose… et qu'il pourrait reprendre son sport dans moins de deux semaines. Il devra éviter de dunkeur un peu trop violemment comme à son habitude, à part ça, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de s'entrainer dans le but de démolir la Génération des Miracles et leur prétention.

 **« -Tout de même, quel enflure cet Akashi, il peut trembler ! Je vais lui faire bouffer le parquet à ma façon! Il va déguster ! »**

 _Oups, j'ai parlé à voix haute… Je risque de réveiller Kuroko._

C'est sous cette injure que l'eau de la douche se mit à résonner dans tout l'appartement. De l'eau rouge glissait le long des mollets de l'américain. Celui-ci eut beaucoup de mal à prendre sa douche, la sensation du savon et de l'eau qui effleurait sa plaie le faisait jurer et souffrir. C'est pourquoi il mit fin à ce calvaire assez rapidement. Après s'être séché en évitant de toucher l'objet de sa douleur, il répéta sa manœuvre. Nettoyage, désinfection, bandage et tout le tralala. Ensuite, il enfila un marcel noir et un simple jean flottant. Sous les multiples plaintes du ventre du rouquin, celui-ci se mit à cuisiner ayant que cela à faire pendant que son coéquipier se repose suffisamment. Kagami était bon cuisinier… Habitant tout seul, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Dans l'action, il se mit à marmonner et en faisant volte-face un peu trop vivement, le grand rouquin percuta quelque chose. Maintenant sur les genoux, il releva la tête et vit sa chevelure bleuté préférée. Etonné de le voir déjà réveillé, Kagami se leva et tendit une main à la petite chose bleue qui était au sol. Celui-ci saisit l'aide gentiment offerte du grand et se redressa.

 **« -Tu… Tu vas mieux ?** demanda le dunkeur relevant le petit.

 **-Oui, merci de m'avoir permis de me reposer chez toi,** remercia le bleuté toujours aussi impassible.

 **-Va t'asseoir à la table basse, j'ai fini de cuisiner,** dit-il se dirigeant en boitant vers la cuisinière **, Riko a prévenu tes parents ne t'en fais pas et Teppei et Hyuga se sont occupé de nos affaires,** déclara t-il en déposant son riz au curry sur la table basse déjà préparée.

 **-Kagami, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la joue et à la jambe pour boiter ?**

 **-Aah… ça, C'est un des taré de la Génération des Miracles tout simplement,** ricana l'interrogé.

 **-Akashi est donc bien venu te voir… Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas su l'obéir…**

 **-Ta faute ? T'es sérieux là ! Un psychopathe vient de menacer et c'est de TA FAUTE !?** cria Kagami en tapant du poing sur la table basse. **Et toi qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que je te retrouve dans un état aussi pitoyable ?**

 **-…,** se tue Kuroko en cachant sa tête dans ses mains.

 **-Ku… Kuroko ! Réponds ! »**

Kagami, à la suite de ce dialogue tendu, se sentant un peu mal de sa réaction, posa une main sur le dos de bleuté. Kuroko, des larmes déjà pleins les yeux et toujours la tête dans les mains, expliqua, d'une petite voix et avec beaucoup de mal, toute l'histoire. Commençant par le message vocal à la punition émise par son ancien capitaine. L'as de Seirin se tue pendant ces révélations. Seul le bruit de la pluie s'écrasant sur la porte vitrée de l'appartement et les terribles paroles du passeur animaient la soirée. Le riz avait déjà eu bien le temps de refroidir lorsque Kuroko réussit, tout de même, à finir de tout raconter à Taiga. Celui-ci ayant appris les événements, qui s'étaient déroulé quelques heures plus tôt au lycée, rentra dans une colère intérieure extrême qui le fit se lever d'une traite. Il serrait les poings, soufflait bruyamment et fronçait les sourcils fixant la pluie tombée dehors. Mais un bruit le calma directement. Les petits halètements et les sanglots du bleuté l'attrista.

 _Kuroko…_

Kagami ne pouvant supporter de le voir ainsi, se fit tomber sur ses genoux malgré sa plaie à la cuisse. Et sans réfléchir, d'un mouvement brusque, il prit dans ses bras Kuroko. Celui-ci, surpris se calma un peu et releva la tête, l'inclinant délicatement sur sa gauche afin d'apercevoir la tignasse rouge du Tigre. Celui-ci tremblait et sanglotait. Sous la vision du grand basketteur en pleure, Kuroko fut repris de sanglots également. Les deux garçons s'enlaçaient, incapable de s'arrêter. Leurs spasmes et leurs halètements n'étaient que les seuls bruits et mouvements qui se mêlaient aux gouttes qui frappées puis ruisselées sur la porte-fenêtre de l'appartement. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, le temps de se calmer un peu. Ensuite Kagami d'un air déterminé, releva la tête vivement, essuya ses larmes et en prenant dans ses mains le visage du garçon meurtri, il se rapprocha et posa ainsi ses lèvres sur celles du bleuté. Le rouquin qui avait fermé ses yeux, les rouvrit et pris conscience de son acte. Ayant honte, il se mit à rougir et se releva d'un coup tournant ainsi le dos à Kuroko.

 **«- Dé… Désolé…** fit Kagami qui commencer à s'éloigner. **»**

Seulement, il fit retenu par la main du passeur qui s'était relevé également et qui tenait fermement le haut du grand rouquin. Le dunkeur se retourna et le fixa un moment. Celui-ci était rouge et ne paraissait pas mécontent du geste de son coéquipier, tout au contraire. C'est alors, que Kagami s'avança dangereusement de Kuroko, faisant reculer celui-ci jusqu'à qu'il soit collé au mur. Le grand Tigre posa alors ses mains sur les épaules du petit, le plaquant ainsi complètement contre le mur. Il approcha délicatement ses lèvres de ses jumelles. Avant de les déposer sur celles-ci, L'as de Seirin attendait un acquiescement du joueur fantôme. Il ne veut pas faire comme Akashi… Il ne veut en aucun cas brusquer ou bien forcer le petit. Mais c'est alors qu'il attendait un accord visuel du bleuté, qu'il sentit les mains de Kuroko se posaient sur ses hanches et celles-ci le forçant à s'avancer faisant rencontrer leurs lèvres. Kagami fut étonné de ce geste.

 _Ce pourrait-il que ce soit réciproque malgré mes idées ?!_

Ses doutes allaient se confirmer par le murmure qui résonna à ses oreilles.

 **«- Kagami, je t'aime… »**

Sous ses paroles, le rouquin écarquilla les yeux et sourit. Heureux d'entendre que ses sentiments étaient partagés, il enroula ses bras autour de Kuroko et l'embrassa, comme il l'avait tant rêvé. Un baiser sauvage tel un Tigre en chasse et tendrement doux tel un lapin touffu. Ce baiser semblait durer une éternité, une éternité de plaisir entre une danse ardente et gracieux que produisait leurs langues et une étreinte passionné tant désirée par les deux adolescents. Ils avaient tout deux très chaud et ça, Kagami l'avait bien compris. Il se détacha de Kuroko, ce qui eut l'effet d'un petit grognement de sa part. Le Tigre toujours aussi éveillé sourit sous ce son qu'il aimait tant. Il enleva son marcel dévoilant son torse sensuellement musclé et si excitant. Kuroko lui l'admirait sans retenu et sentit une inconfortable bosse se formait plus bas. Le rouquin planta soudainement ses yeux rouges dans ceux azurs, il saisit alors le t-shirt blanc du bleuté et le souleva jusqu'à l'enlever complètement. Il fit descendre sa langue vers les tétons de celui-ci tout en créant un chemin brûlant dans son cou. Kuroko frissonnait sous la douceur de l'action de son aimé et plaqua ses mains sur le mur et relevant la tête vers le plafond. C'était si intense et si doux.

 _C'est vrai qu'on pourrait croire que Kagami, avec ses apparences, est un Tigre sauvage et brutale comme le dit Riko mais en réalité… Pour moi il ressemble plus à un petit bébé tigre adorable, doux restant pour autant très farouche et joueur._

Le fantôme ricana sous ses pensées. Kagami surprit, se stoppa et afficha un sourire en coin.

 **« -Ça te fais rire, Kuroko ?** Fit Kagami en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure comme aurait pu le faire Sh ōgo. **»**

Kagami ne laissa pas le temps au dénommé de répondre qu'il mordilla le téton gauche de celui-ci. Créant un gémissement des plus excitants de sa part. Le jean du rouquin lui faisait terriblement mal à cause de la bosse qui se formait progressivement dans son entre-jambes. Il ne supportait plus d'attendre, il saisit donc le bras de Kuroko et l'amena dans sa chambre où ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Kagami au dessus du bleuté qui avait posé ses mains douces dans le cou de son amant afin de commencer un tendre baiser. Kagami se détacha de l'emprise du passeur et enleva avec un peu de mal son jean et son caleçon, se retrouvant ainsi nu. Il fit de même à Kuroko qui détourna son regard azur et cachant ses joues rosés par l'embarras. Afin de le mettre totalement à l'aise et d'ignorer l'absence de vêtement, Kagami dessina les muscles du plus petit, tout en descendant de plus en plus vers le membre de celui-ci. Il y rapprocha sa tête et le lécha d'un vif coup de langue qui fit frémir le fantôme. Il prit alors en bouche la verge de celui-ci commençant des va-et-vient en l'enfonçant toujours un peu plus. Le plaisir succombait les deux garçons, le rouquin accélérait ses mouvements pour le plus grand plaisir du bleuté qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Il posa alors sa main sur la chevelure rouge de son amant et essaie de lui faire enlever la tête avant qu'il ne se soulage dans la gorge de celui-ci. Seulement, Kagami n'était pas du même avis, il prit la main de Kuroko et accéléra encore un peu. S'en était trop, le bleuté éjacula ainsi dans la gorge de Kagami qui avala la totalité de la semence salée de son bien-aimé. Il relava la tête et fixa, de ses yeux magnifiquement rouges, les lèvres humides du passeur et sans attendre, il les prit à pleine bouche. Recommençant une danse ardente entre leur langue, mélangeant leur salive. Kagami avait discrètement descendu ses doigts vers l'intimité de Kuroko et tendit qu'ils s'embrassaient et que le petit étant totalement détendu, il fit pénétrer facilement ses trois doigts, doucement et surement. Le passeur ne se crispa même pas, ce qui rassura le dunkeur qui comprit qu'il était déjà, physiquement et mentalement, préparé pour la suite. Il joua un petit moment avec ses doigts puis les retira laissant place à son membre qui avait était délaissé jusqu'à là. Il y pénétra sans mal et put rapidement commencer ses mouvements de reins après que Kuroko ai repris son souffre. La douleur n'étant plus présente et ayant laissé sa place à une grande vague de plaisir, il gémissait à chaque coup que le plus grand donné dans sa prostate. Les deux garçons fusionnaient, révélant leur amour réciproque et oubliant l'affreuse aventure précédente. Les blessures de Kagami ne lui faisaient plus souffrir et Kuroko avait réussi à oublier ses événements. Les coups du dunkeur se fut plus rapide et plus désordonnés, il était à la porte de l'orgasme, tout comme son coéquipier qui était succombé de plaisir. C'est alors, que Kagami dans ses mouvements réussi à prendre en main le membre du bleuté et synchronisant ses mouvements de poignée avec ses va-et-vient. Les deux adolescents haletaient en cœur et avec un mouvement de trop de la part du plus grand, ils se libérèrent en même temps. La semence blanche collait sur les doigts du rouquin, qui s'était laissé tomber sur le torse de son amant qui veinait à récupérer son souffle. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes avant que Kagami ne se retire et s'installe à côté de Kuroko qui le regarder amoureusement avec ses yeux azurs. Le rouquin le serra dans ses bras, les faisant se rapprocher. Le bleuté avait encore un peu le souffle court et était épuisé. Alors le rouquin saisit la couverture et la remonta jusqu'à leurs épaules. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et s'enlacèrent tendrement.

 **«- Je t'aime Kuroko** , murmura tendrement Kagami **.**

 **-Je t'aime Kagami. »**

Les deux garçons se sont endormis l'un dans l'autre rapidement, épuisés par les nombreuses épreuves de la journée. Seulement si l'on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre le son mélodieux d'un violon, les souffles réguliers de deux êtres aimés et…

Rien… La pluie venait de cesser.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que j'ai eu et qui m'ont grandement donné envie de continuer;**

 **J'espère** **que ce deuxième et dernier chapitre répond à toutes les questions que vous vous êtes posées.**

 **M'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir quel qu'il soit.**

 **Si vous avez des idées/ suggestions de fanfiction, vous pouvez aussi m'en envoyer.**

 **Encore merci mes corbeaux.**


End file.
